The objectives of this acquisition are to provide support services for biochemical epidemiology projects. These support services shall include: 1) bioprocessing, inventorying, storing, and distributing biological materials; 2) providing support to field centers for the collection and shipment of biospecimens; 3) identifying and selecting subcontract laboratories to perform support services required by the NCI; 4) monitoring subcontract laboratories to ensure the production of high-quality data and fulfillment of contractual obligations; 5) ensuring that data and other end-products of subcontract laboritories are acceptable, complete, and in the proper format prior to their transfer to the NCI; and 6) transferring unused and residual biospecimens to a long-term storage facility.